


The Shortcut

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. A girl's eyes were wide as she ran in the sewer. She remembered the Sewer King scowling at her hours ago. Ordering her to obtain lots and lots of pretties.





	The Shortcut

I never created Batman TAS.

 

A girl's eyes were wide as she ran in the sewer. She remembered the Sewer King scowling at her hours ago. Ordering her to obtain lots and lots of pretties. The girl also recalled his pet alligators always wandering below the streets. She glanced at a few bracelets on her palms. A smile formed. Perhaps the Sewer King wasn't going to scowl for some time. 

The girl had to hurry. After remembering a shortcut, she ran into another area. Footsteps caused her to gasp. Alligators? 

Another smile after other children appeared with lots of pretties. The girl followed her friends. 

 

THE END


End file.
